


#32 "Choke"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [29]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: If there's anything in life he gets, it's pain; and this isn't it.





	

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

The look on Hakkai’s face is so damned honest, Gojyo has to bite his tongue to keep from laughing; because if there’s anything in life he gets, it’s pain, and this isn’t it.

“Okay.” He curls his toes into the shitty mattress, lets his hand slide down Hakkai’s back, over the mountain of his shoulder blade rising up under the skin. “We could pretend I never -”

Something dark settles in behind Hakkai’s eyes. The blood rushes in Gojyo’s ears, and he shudders with the effort it takes not to move.

“That doesn’t mean I won’t,” Hakkai murmurs, tongue slipping out to wet his lips as the pads of his fingers dig ever-so-gently into Gojyo’s throat.


End file.
